Death of Two Lawyers and Fathers equals Heartbreak
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: What happens to Rachel when her dads die? Her pulling away from Finn and Glee. This gives her rival, Charice, the perfect chance to swoop in and steal not only her leads, but also her man. Finchel and Quinn and Rachel friendship. Suck at summaries...sorry
1. An Unwelcome Surprise

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but for the plotline. All I can say is, I wish I was Ryan Murphy…

The beginning is sad and morbid, but I promise it gets better. It is about what happens to Rachel when her dads die. Her pulling away from Finn and Glee. This gives her rival, Charice, the perfect chance to swoop in and steal not only her leads, but also her man.

An Unwelcome Surprise: Chapter 1

_**Rachel's POV**_

Today had been a great day. After getting the lead in Glee for the song Funny Girl, Finn had driven me home. Well, not quite. First he had taken me out to dinner, early which he called linner. Then he had driven me home. We had then made out in his car until my head was spinning. Today couldn't get much better.

"Dad! Daddy! Sorry I'm late! Finn took me out to dinner!" No response. That was strange. They should be home. "Dad! Daddy?" Where were they? I searched upstairs, and on our main level and they were nowhere to be found. They wouldn't be in the basement because it was a finished Rec room for me, but who knew? I made my way down the stairs. Something didn't feel right. I walked slower, the stairs dragging on for what seemed like forever.

To my right was a small room holding our washer and dryer. To my left was the TV and couch. On the coffee table were two unfinished iced teas. My feet moved towards the couch, a desperate need to know what lay around the corner.

I wish I had never looked. I fell to my knees, telling myself that what I was seeing couldn't be possible. My dad's were lying on top of each other, their faces purple and blue. They weren't breathing, that much was obvious. I didn't cry. I was still in shock. I kneeled there for a long time just staring at my fathers. My heart sinking lower and lower each minute.

* * *

_**Finn's POV**_

Then next morning I drove to pick up Rachel early for Glee like I did every morning. I pulled into her driveway, and then walked up the steps to her door. I knocked, and rang multiple times when I finally decided she might be hurt. I opened the door and searched up and down yelling her name when I finally noticed the basement door slightly ajar. Something wasn't right. That much I was sure of.

There was Rachel looking exactly as I had left her the night before. Not having changed anything but her facial expression. "Rachel?" Nothing. "Rach?" Nothing. I finally willed my feet to move towards her, and the sight I was met with wasn't pleasant. Her dads. Dead. Lying on their couch. "Rach, W-w-what happened?" That seemed to breakthrough. She started sobbing, and I willingly held her. We sat there for a long time, obviously late for Glee at this point. I didn't know what to do. The first thing to register was Mr. Shue. He could help. She needed Glee right now more than ever. "Rach, we need to go. We are late for Glee babe."

"No, no I-I-I can't just leave them here." She managed to get out through sobs.

"C'mon Rach." I gently lifted her up and got her to the car. We needed to get out of there.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

"Is it just me or are there two people missing? One with a flair for the dramatic and one freakishly tall giant?" Kurt said jokingly. But Quinn was worried. She had grown close to Rachel, and she was never late. Even when she had laryngitis.

"Maybe Finnessa moved with Ru Paul back to Israel." Santana said.

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn shouted. They were a half hour late. Something was wrong.

Suddenly Finn's voice was heard down the hall. "C'mon Rach, it's ok, they can help."

"Finn, please just let me go home!" Rachel pleaded.

"Well, look who decided to show up! Miss Broadway Diva and her lackey, the green giant!' Mercedes quipped. But once Finn and Rachel walked into the choir room everyone shut up.

Rachel's hair was messy, wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She was still crying. And there was poor Finn, trying his best to comfort her, but not being able to find the right words to say. In a moment of frustration he dropped his keys.

Quinn was the first to get up and run to her best friend. "Oh my God, Rachel! What happened?" Hugging her and trying to comfort her heartbroken friend. Then suddenly, as if on cue, all of her fellow Glee clubbers ran up and were comforting her and hugging her. But Rachel was smart and spotted the dropped set of car keys. She composed herself and said quickly, "Thanks you guys." Then when everyone backed off in surprise, she ran, scooping up the keys as she left.

"Crap! Rach, come back!" He was running now, everyone following him.

"Finn, did you remember to lock your car?" Kurt said chasing her down the hallway.

Finn shouted even louder, "CRAP!"

"Smooth move, brother." Kurt said.

"Shut up! This is SO not the time!" Finn yelled.

When they saw that Rachel had already backed out and was speeding towards her house Mr. Shuester asked, "Where is she going?"

"Her house."

"Alrightee, then. We know where to go. Come with me."

Then everyone hopped into their respective cars and sped towards Rachel's house where a very unwelcome surprise would await them.

* * *

_**Charice's POV**_

I don't care about her or her feelings. But I do know how to act. So when those two came in and SHE was sobbing I knew it was time feign worry. All too easy. And who knows? Maybe their relationship will fall apart soon and I can have him all to myself. Sure he is friendly now, but when they break up (which I will stop at NOTHING to do) he is going to get A LOT friendlier. And when she has a psychotic breakdown I will get female leads. Finally. The only reason she still gets all of the solos is because of how great her and Finn's chemistry is. But soon enough that won't matter. It'll all be over soon enough. Patience.

* * *

_**Third Person POV **_

When everyone arrived at Rachel's house they all rushed in, letting Finn lead the way. Everyone's thoughts were frantic and scattered, wondering what could've made Rachel so frantic to get out of Glee. But when they saw what she was cradling in her arms they immediately understood. She was cradling her fathers, begging for them to wake up.

"Oh my God." Quinn was the first to speak. "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Then Mr. Shue began to quiz her and give direction. "How did this happen?" Rachel shook her head. He took that as she didn't know. "Everyone split up search the house for anything that could have suffocated the Berry's like this. Finn, Quinn, stay here and try to comfort her." But he didn't need to ask, they were already at work consoling her, trying to get her to let go of the bodies.

After fifteen minutes of searching Mike came down the stairs with a solemn look on his face and spoke eight words, "Mr. Shue, I think it was an accident. Look." In his hands he had two small containers both with a white powder. They both looked like sugar.

"What are these?" Mr. Shue inquired everyone curious as to what the containers held.

"One is sugar, obviously because it is written on the container. The other, well I think, it might be…" Rachel finished his sentence. "Cyanide?" Mike nodded.

Rachel took a deep breath and finally spoke, "They were working on a murder together that used cyanide. I don't know why they would have brought it home, but if dad had not been paying attention he could have easily poured it into their iced teas without thinking. They get so nervous when they don't know where I am…" No expected what came next. Silence, then screaming. Directed at Finn. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD TO TAKE ME OUT DINNER! YOU WOULDN'T LET ME NEAR MY PHONE! HOW COULD YOU!" Rachel was beating her fists against Finn's chest, and Finn looked terrified. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU KILLED MY FATHERS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Finn backed up quickly. He knew she was just miserable, but he needed to give her space. That much he knew. He backed up and waited upstairs for everyone to be done. Outside, he looked calm. Inside, his heart was breaking piece by piece.

Meanwhile, Quinn was trying to think of ways that she could help her friend. She got an idea and began shouting out orders. "Mercedes and Tina go upstairs to her room and pack ALL of her things. Clothes, toiletries, laptop, anything you can fit into her suitcases. But clothes and toiletries take precedence. Kurt, Santana, and Brittany, help them and do whatever they tell you to. Everyone else, search everywhere for a will. If I know the Berry's they prepared for this day, and it will be somewhere in the house. Mr. Shue, she has nowhere to go. She is staying with me. Also, call the office and let them know they cannot come in today. Then, call the school and tell them anything to get you and the rest of us the day off. Rachel needs us." No one objected and set off to do their respective duties. Mr. Shue looked proudly at Quinn. He would do anything to make sure that Rachel would be able to stay with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Love reviews always! Hpwever, if you are planning on being a jerk in your review, please just message me instead of basically embarrassing me so everyone may see. I love constructive criticism, but as i just said, if you areplanning on being mean, just message me. I wont stop you.


	2. Some Time Alone

Thanks ahead for all who read and review! Things are about to get interesting for Rachel…

Some Time Alone: Chapter 2

_**Quinn's POV**_

I needed to get Rachel to my house before everyone was done with their tasks. "Elle, I'll be right back." I grabbed her some clothes and ushered her out the door. I let Mr. Shue know where we were going so he wouldn't get nervous when he couldn't find us.

When we got to my place I took her inside and let her shower. I told my mom what happened, and she was glad to have Rachel live in what was going to be the nursery before she knew I was giving Beth up for adoption.

I helped her blow dry her hair and pull it into a messy bun. I didn't want to worry about trying to curl her hair because I figured there would be more tears to come. The doorbell rang and Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittany, and Santana all came delivering the ridiculous amount of luggage she had. Then, about an hour later, Artie, Mike, Matt, Puck, and Finn all came after finally having found the will. Mr. Shue came with the boys.

Mr. Shue had called the EMTs and they had picked up the Berry's. He explained what happened to them. We all talked about getting the Berry's to the funeral home listed in their will, and how to go about setting up the funeral. It had to be Jewish. The Berry's had given the house to Rachel. She wanted to sell it. We needed to contact Rabbi Greenburg so he could perform the service at the funeral. They listed everyone they wanted to attend. They left EVERYTHING to Rachel. Money, belongings, the works. The one thing had me most interested was who she was to stay with. Her dads had said that they didn't want her anywhere she wouldn't want to be so they let her choose who would gain custody as long as the courts saw her choice fit. She wanted to stay with me. Score!

The only thing left to do today was let her work through her tears and initial sadness, and hopefully make up with Finn. No such luck. The minute she saw him she kicked him out. When he had refused she started screaming and then proceeded to break up with him. It was ugly and Finn looked heartbroken. I walked him to his car explaining that as soon as she cleared her head she would be back. She just needed someone to blame. He looked momentarily hopeful. That was good.

Eventually everyone left and Rachel and I decided to have a movie night. My mom wasn't going to make us got to school the next day. Rachel still needed time, and I would be there for her. She would start preparing for the funeral tomorrow. Then we would find a realtor to sell her house. After school and Glee everyone would show up at the house to pack everything up and move it into storage or the trash. Everyone but Finn.

He had called a hundred times last night apologizing, or asking for her to take him back, but Rachel would have none of it. Eventually she told him to stop calling, not to bother to help her pack tomorrow, and that NO, he was NOT invited to the funeral. She was still pissed. I planned on letting her be pissed for a little while, but eventually she would have to forgive him and take him back.

"C'mon, Elle, let's go to bed. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." I said quietly as the third movie finished.

"Quinn, could you help me with something?" She asked quietly.

"Anything."

"Could you give me a makeover? Like my clothes and my hair? It all was completely influenced by my dad's and honestly, I would kind of like to stand out without standing out QUITE so much. No more animal prints, knee highs, or slutty skirts."

"Okay. But I won't change you too much. I like your look. We can just make it more fashionable and grownup."

"Thanks. Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Elle."

_**Rachel's POV**_

I went to bed that night and cried myself to sleep. I missed my dad's and I missed Finn. I was slowly starting to realize that it wasn't his fault, but I just couldn't forgive him yet. I really just needed some space.

Days passed, and although I missed Glee and Finn, I still wasn't ready to return to school. I knew horrible jokes about my dad's death were waiting, and my first day back I was sure to get a slushie facial, and I wasn't ready to handle that.

The house sold quickly, and I cried openly at their funerals, all the time wishing that Finn was there to comfort me. I rarely left my bed. Only to eat, go to the bathroom, and run errands. But now I had no reason to. The funerals had passed, I had finally completely moved out of my house, and the will was taken care of. I only got out of bed when it was absolutely necessary.

People tried to visit but the only people I saw were Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Occasionally Artie. But not often.

Days turned into two weeks I was gone. Quinn was hanging out with me on my bed when Kurt and Mercedes walked in with terrifying news. "Hey Elle! Listen you HAVE to come back soon. Bad things are happening, girl." Mercedes said as she walked through the door with Kurt close behind.

"Yeah, remember Charice? Well, not only is she stealing what are rightfully your solos, but now she is going after Finn! She all like, 'Hey Finn, wanna rehearse the Moulin Rouge number at my house tonight?' and, 'You know, I can TOTALLY help you with your solo. We can go to your house and practice in your room. ALONE.' It's sick. He is barely holding out." Kurt gagged. "I cannot believe I am saying this, but I miss you at Glee. At least you're not a soulless automaton."

I quietly asked, "Which solos?"

"Well… first he gave Come What May from Moulin Rouge to her and Finn…" Kurt began. A sharp intake of breath from me.

"Then he gave Funny Girl to her…" Mercedes continued another sharp intake of breath from me. Then as if she had been there the whole time Tina finished, "Then Mr. Shue gave Tonight from West Side Story to her. Even I was mad about that one. It WAS my solo for awhile."

That was when I lost it. I screamed like I had never screamed before, "WHAT! MARIA IS MINE!"

"She's back!" Quinn said happily.

"That's it! No more sulking! I WILL get my life back. Quinn, remember the promise you made me the first night I moved in?" She nodded. "Guys, we're going shopping." Everyone was excited. A new look for Rachel Berry. She was finally ready to make a comeback.


	3. A New Look For RachelTime To SHOP!

Sorry for the short chapter! :( Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

And so our story continues…

A New Look for Rachel Berry… Time to SHOP!: Chapter 3

_**Rachel's POV**_

The first store we went to was a little shop called Kalaia. We found a halter pink sundress that was wrinkled at the bottom. Pure me. Just more grownup and sophisticated. Tina's treat.

Then we went to Anatomy Fashion and found a white pleated mini skirt and a grey-t shirt with an indigo striped waistcoat to go together. Kurt's treat.

We then went to Forever 21 and got a plaid pleated skirt, a white t-shirt, a white cardigan, and a plaid tie that matched the skirt. Lazy cute. Mercedes treat.

After shopping at Carson's we came out with a grey knee length dress that had stripe patches of blue and orange.

We made lots of stops and got me a WHOLE new wardrobe. But my favorite outfit was the one we found in JC Penny's. It was a light pink pin skirt, with a strapless tan top with a light pink trim, and a short sleeve light pink jacket to go over the strapless top. Everyone agreed with me. We found a pair of tan flats to wear with it, and it was decided that would be what I would wear to school tomorrow.

Our last stop was Ulta. There I got my hair cut. It hung on my shoulders instead of well below them. Then we curled my hair and bangs. I was ready to make my comeback at McKinley and steal what was supposed to be my life back. This was going to be fun. We had devised a little plan to steal both Glee and Finn back. And it all took the form of a sing-off.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter! Always love reviews!


	4. Phase One And Phase Two Complete

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I love every one of you!

Phase One and Phase Two: Chapter 4

_**Rachel's POV**_

I walked into school Monday morning early and straight to my locker. Before I knew it Karofsky was standing behind me, slushy in hand. It was a good thing I wore my old wardrobe today. "Hey Ru Paul, heard about your dads. Did they get sick of hearing you sing and talk at a million miles a minute and decide to do themselves in? Were they that desperate?"

I put my backpack down and turned around. "Hey, I know you must've been waiting a long time to do this so follow me." I walked into an empty corridor and let the football jerks surround me all with jumbo slushies in their hands. I saw Finn. He was already running toward us to stop them. I had to do this quick.

"Alright, hit me with your best shot boys." I forgot how cold it was. I forgot how much it hurt. I tensed immediately and ran for my bag.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn yelled. I ignored him and turned to Quinn.

"Do you have the shampoo, conditioner, hairdryer, and curler?"

"Yeah, do you have the clothes?"

"What the hell is going on? Rachel, are you ok?" Asked a seriously confused and worried Finn.

I nodded to Quinn, completely ignoring Finn and we ran to the girl's locker room where Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina, were waiting for us. I showered and the clean up began. I changed, and then they did my hair and makeup. When I was ready to step out, I looked their way for strength and stepped out to a waiting Finn.

"Are you o…?" Finn sputtered when he saw my new look. I simply gave him a sweet smile and yelled back to Quinn, and the girls (including Kurt) "C'mon guys! We're going to be late for Spanish! Do you want to sit next to me Finn?" He simply nodded and the six of us ran off to Spanish.

When we got there I went to sit back in my normal seat next to Finn when Charice slipped into it right as I was about to sit down. Finn plugged his ears, waiting for the screaming to ensue, but instead I just said, "I'll just go sit with them. See you in Glee, Finn." Cue sweet smile, turn around, and sit in between Quinn and Tina. I looked to them and said simply, "Phase one, complete."

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Mostly people just gaped at the new, sexy, me. Finally it was time for Glee. Quinn and I walked in, and I could feel everyone gaping. I just ignored them and took the last empty seat next to Finn.

Finally Charice walked in and when she saw where I was sitting she blew a gasket. "That's it Berry! I don't know what you think you're doing with the new look, but you gave up the man the day your PATHETIC EXCUSE for parents DIED! HELL, they probably did themselves in JUST so they could get away from YOU! And if you think you can just waltz back in and steal the spotlight you're DEAD wrong!" everyone gasped. I gasped. I thought I would start crying. I didn't expect her to bring my dad's into this. But then the hurt disappeared and was replaced with rage.

"You know what? I bet you are expecting me to run out of the room crying, begging for you to stop, but no, I won't do that. No, I REFUSE to give you the satisfaction. Also, I KNOW that I am ten times better at singing than you. AND, I will ALWAYS be better for Finn than you!" I screamed.

"Fine then! You think you're better? Let's let the club decide! Sing-off!"

"Okay. My rules. Three songs. The first two are your choice, but the third must be for Finn. Then the club can decide who is better for the lead female vocals. And Finn can decide who he wants. Oh, I'm sorry. Is that okay Finn?" He nodded.

"It's on. This Friday. You have the whole week to prepare."

"For the record, if it really matters that much, YOU can sit next to Finn." I turned and stalked over to Quinn. "Phase two, complete.

* * *

_**Charice's POV**_

I knew I would win. But suddenly my mood turned even fouler. "Rachel, would you like to take the lead vocals for Come What May?" Mr. Shue asked. I couldn't help but pipe in.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that Finn and I's number, Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, but I originally intended it for them." He said simply.

"I do know all of the songs including harmonies for Moulin Rouge." The devil spawn said. She was doing this JUST to get on my nerves.

"Alright then, take it away guys."

"Never knew, I could feel like this…" Finn sang as the song began.

She walked up, and not even I could deny how beautiful they looked singing together. There was so much love expressed through the lyrics. No, I had to stop thinking like this! I am best for Finn! We have the best chemistry!

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Always love reviews!


	5. Preparing

SO sorry for the short chapters… I promise that the last chapter will be long though :)

Preparing: Chapter 5

_**Finn's POV**_

I was confused. Like, seriously confused dude. I had two girls fighting over me? I don't wanna date Charice. No offense to her, but she's kind of a bitch. Rachel would've reprimanded me for using such vulgar language. See? I'm getting better with big words! And it's all thanks to Rachel.

Rachel… my life. Ever since she broke up with me I've been depressed. Like, I get that she needed time to come to her senses and get over her dads, but she wouldn't even let me go to the funeral! Everyone went but me. They were all there to comfort when they went in the ground, but me. Her boyfriend. No, her EX boyfriend.

What makes her think that she can just come waltzing back in and sweep me away? It won't be that easy. Oh, who am I kidding? Getting to sing Come What May with her felt good. No, REALLY good. No, AMAZING. Our voices are just meant to go together. And, DUDE, those lyrics are like, I dunno, like describe our relationship PERFECTLY. Look at me, just thinking about her makes me word vomit. I know who I want, but now the question is will she want me?

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

I waited until Glee was over and Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and I were back at our house to breakdown. I tried to make it look like Charice's words didn't sting, but the stuff about my dad's was just below the belt. Way below the belt. I expected it from everyone else, but Glee?

When I got it together, we planned and planned, and planned some more. Then we ate. Then we rehearsed, and rehearsed, and rehearsed. Then watched some movies. This is how the whole week went, and before we knew it, it was Friday.

* * *

_**Charice's POV  
**_

I thought about what I was going to sing and it hit me. All sappy love songs. And I had a little trick up my sleeve that would ELIMINATE the competition once and for all. I got back up, and rehearsed, and rehearsed, and rehearsed. Friday just didn't come soon enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Always lover reviews!


	6. Dreams are for Losers I Prefer Reality

Dreams Are For Losers. I Prefer Reality: Chapter 6

_**Rachel's POV**_

"You can go first, Charice." I said politely, wanting to save the best for last.

"Aren't you normally supposed to save the BEST for last? Whatever." Charice quipped snidely as she walked up to the front of the room.

"Well, I would like to begin with Celine Dion's, My Heart Will Go On, from The Titanic." She sang flawlessly, but without emotion. She might as well have been Jesse St. James' younger, uglier, sister. "Now I will sing Jo Dee Messina's, You Belong In the Sun." Another emotionless performance. "And lastly, my song for Finn. For you, I have chosen Carrie Underwood's, I Just Can't Live A Lie."

She cued up the music and began.

"_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't __watch__ you walk away"_ Boring.

_"Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?_ Boring…

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie"

_"Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy" _I'm sorry, what?_  
"The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean"_ Oh my god. Everyone was looking at me silently saying that I shouldn't believe what I was hearing. But I just couldn't. Even Finn looked appaled. But I couldn't push the thoughts out of my head. _can't live a lie_

"No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just

_Oh, I can't live a lie." _

I ran out. I spent a few minutes crying when I realized that this is what she wanted to happen. She wanted me to just give up. I cleaned myself up and walked back towards the choir room. I cued Quinn and the music began.

Quinn sang beautifully. _"Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . ."_

I walked in as my I heard my cue.

"_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will __begin_

Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin"

Quinn came in with her solo, _"Sunlight, through the trees in summer  
Endless masquerading"_

Then our voices blended perfectly, "_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking"_ I finished. I saw no dry eye. Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably, even Finn had a tear running down his cheek. I knew it was a good idea to sing Memory from Cats. I had chosen the song because it expressed perfectly the sadness of the loss of my fathers and Finn, and how I had left of them were my memories. But that now, I was ready to begin again. Just like a new day.

"The memory is fading  
Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun"

But now I had to continue.

I knew it was time for Electricity from Billy Elliot. I cued Tina. _"Can I just ask you Rachel, what does it feel like when you are singing and dancing?"_

"_I can't really explain it,  
I haven't got the words  
It's a feeling that you can't control  
I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are  
And at the same time something makes you whole  
It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear  
And then I feel a change  
Like a fire deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide  
And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird  
Like electricity, electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free I'm free._

_It's a bit like being angry,  
it's a bit like being scared  
Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell  
It's like when you've been crying  
And you're empty and you're full  
I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell  
It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
But the music is impossible, impossible to hear_

_But then I feel it __move me__  
Like a burning deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide  
And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird  
Like electricity, electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free I'm free"_ I used the long musical break to just dance.

"_Electricity, sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free._

_It's a bit like being angry,  
it's a bit like being scared  
Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell  
It's like when you've been crying  
And you're empty and you're full  
I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell_  
_It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
But the music is impossible, impossible to hear _

_But then I feel it __move me__  
Like a burning deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide  
And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird  
Like electricity, electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free I'm free_

_Free, I'm Free."_ Once again not a dry eye. And I now knew that they understood just why I pushed them so hard about music and choreography.

"My last number is for Finn, but I would appreciate it if Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina would back me up. Thank you."

I sat down at the piano and played the intro before I began to sing.

"_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to __start__ again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend_ I fell into Finn's lap, both of us looking very happy.  
_"Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_ Finn followed me off of his lap and in front of the piano.  
_"I could never dream of the day,  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away"_ Finn (very adorably I might add) picked me up bridal style and spun me around.

There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
And now that I found you and now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine in you

Show me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream"

Long ago and far away"

_"And I never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
And now that I found you and now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine in you_

Show me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

"_This is a way a fairy tale feels,"_ Mercedes sang to Mike. He ran up to her. I didn't know they were dating.  
_"This is the way I know it's real,"_ Tina and Quinn sang to their respective boyfriends Puck and Artie. They ran up to them.  
_"This is the way a broken heart heals, yeah"_ I sang directly to Finn. Who was holding me quite close I might add.

_"And I never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
And now that I found you and now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine in you_ Finn kissed me then. And staying true to fashion he picked me up bridal style and sat me down on his lap. I couldn't help but giggle.

Show me a world that I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

"Alright guys, are we ready to vote?" Mr. Shue asked. Everyone nodded.

"Those who prefer Charice?" One hand. Charice's.

"Those who prefer Rachel?" Every single hand was raised.

Then as a joke Kurt said, "Mr. Shue, imma let you finish and all but Rachel had the best version of Memory I evah heard!" Everyone laughed.

"Alright. We now know who our lead female vocalist is. And lastly, though I don't think I should have to ask, Finn, who do you choose?" Finn's response was a kiss full on my lips. I couldn't complain. "That's what I thought."

Two weeks earlier, I thought I could never be happy again. And if you had asked if I had found my one true love, I would have said no way.

But now, surrounded around my family (yes, Glee is my family) I can finally smile again. And being cradled in Finn's lap, I really do believe I have found my true love in him.

When I went home that night I didn't cry myself to sleep. It actually took me awhile to fall asleep, because, in Dr. Seuss' words, "You know you are in love when reality is finally better than your dreams." And reality has finally become better than any dream I have ever had.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read! As always I love reviews! If you have any other comments or questions, feel free to message me!


	7. AN! Important! Please Read!

I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):

Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.

I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.

Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).

The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?

So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.

Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline*

And I promise to update soon! I've just been very busy! Thank you! Love ya! :)


End file.
